


A bolt from the blue

by 0positiv



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Shetland (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silly little Shetland/Highlander crossover drabbles. Added to when the muses make me ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A lightning strike from blue skies, a decapitated foreigner, and a man with a sword trying to leave the islands in a hurry.

Surely there was a way to fit all of this together in one neat, logical explanation, Jimmy Perez thought.

Decapitated corpse and swordsman already fit together without problem, but where did the freaky lightning come into it? That just made the case a whole lot weirder…

And speaking of weird: Why was Sandy suddenly even more antsy than before and wearing a bandage on his wrist?

Time to see what Mr. MacLeod had to say for himself…


	2. Chapter 2

“I left Bora Bora for this!”

“Oh stop complaining already! You’ve done nothing else on the whole flight here. But at least you slept on the ferry, thank God for small favours.”

“If you drag me all the way to these tiny islands with bad weather and terrible English to help that overgrown boyscout I am very much entitled to complain all I want!”

Perez smiled to himself as he watched the young man slouch down even farther in his chair while the older one looked about ready to hit him with his cane.

Mr. MacLeod sure had interesting “lawyers”…


End file.
